evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Lostbelts
The Lostbelts (in Japanese: 異聞帯) are the main setting in Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt. The Lostbelts are considered as the history failures. As opposed to the Greater History of Man, the history of "winners" born from correct choices and proper prosperities leading to the "present", the history of "failure" born from the wrong choices and mistaken prosperity is cut off. Considered "unnecessary" and cut off from becoming even parallel worlds, this history which has hit a dead end is known as a Lostbelt. In Fate/Grand Order The Lostbelts started to surface and establish after the Crypters allied with Outer God and instigated an attack against Chaldea. The Crypters were seven former A-Team Masters who died in the attack of Lev Flaros, but was revived by someone presumably loyal to the Outer Gods. Following the attack on Chaldea by the end of 2017, the freezing of the world and the declaration of rebellion against the Greater History of Man, with the threat of a regression into the Age of Gods and the recreation of the world, the survivors are forced to use an experimental method of navigating through imaginary number space, through the Lostbelts, in order to resolve the incident. After all of the Lostbelts have been established, the Crypters seek to expand the "domain" of their own Lostbelts, which will eventually clash with the other Lostbelts. The one that is built by greater Human Foundation will end up overtaking the weaker one and use it as "nutrients". This process will allegedly continue, until only one Lostbelt is remaining. Every Lostbelt has its depth, which means the scale of its diviation from the original history or mythology. Their existence are connected to the Fantasy Trees inside them. Lists of Lostbelts Anastastia: Permafrost Empire *'Subtitle:' Princess of the Land of Beasts **'Referring:' Anastasia *'Crypter:' Kadoc Zemlupus *'Place:' Tsardom of Russia *'Time:' 1570 A.D. *'Servant:' Caster (Anastasia Romanova) *'Lostbelt King:' Rider (Ivan the Terrible) *'Status:' Erased *'Depth:' D The Russian Lostbelt diverged from that of Greater History of Man in 1570 AD when an asteroid struck and plunged the world into an ice age. Most humans died, and while Russians were used to the cold and prepared for such weather, 90% of their population perished and the survivors were on the cusp of extinction. Tsar Ivan IV, also known as Ivan the Terrible, and his mages were able to save the country by combining humans with magical beasts, creating a human-animal hybrid race known as the Yaga, with Ivan himself becoming the first. Götterdämmerung: Eternal Ice-Flame Century *'Subtitle:' Gentleman of the Unfading Flame **'Referring:' Napoleon Bonarparte *'Crypter:' Ophelia Phamrsolone *'Place:' Scandinavia *'Time:' 1000 B.C. *'Servant:' Saber (Sigurd/Surtr) *'Lostbelt King:' Caster (Scathach-Skadi) *'Status:' Erased *'Depth:' B+ The Norse Lostbelt diverged from the Greater History of Man in 1000 BC, during the events of Ragnarok. Surtr, who was supposed to bring the Twilight of the Gods, devoured Fenrir, gaining his Authority and becoming immensely powerful. He decided to bring about the Twilight of the World, killing many gods and giants before being sealed within a false Sun by Odin, who died afterward. However, before dying, Odin merged the goddess Skadi with Scáthach, creating Scáthach-Skadi, the King of the Lostbelt, with the purpose of protecting the humans and end Ragnarok before it could ever started. As Ragnarok was interrupted as a result, the world became ravaged by fire and ice, unable to continue past Ragnarok for the next thounsands of years. Scathach-Skadi established multiple villages for humans, with the support of the Valkyrie. However, in order to keep the giants at bay, humans are required to reproduce at the age of fifteen. If they don't, they shall be sacrificed to the giants. Once humans reach the age of 25, they are nonetheless forced to be sacrificed. Sin: Land of Unified Knowledge *'Subtitle:' Crimson Beauty Under the Moon **'Referring:' Hinako Akuta *'Crypter:' Hinako Akuta / Assassin (Consort Yu) *'Place:' Qin Dynasty of China *'Time:' 210 B.C. *'Servant:' Berserker (Xiang Yu) & Saber (Prince of Lanling) **'Former Servant:' Rider (Xiang Yu) *'Lostbelt King:' Ruler (Qin Shi Huang) *'Status:' Erased *'Depth:' E The Chinese Lostbelt had Emperor Qin Shi Huang reached immortality by 210 B.C., the year where the Emperor supposed to perish historically. Now becoming a mystic, Qin Shi Huang became the immortal ruler of the Lostbelt and developed vast technology, placing every Chinese Heroic Spirits under his control. However, Qin Shi Huang had no intention to work with Outer Gods and decided to challenge them and fix humanity by himself, making his Lostbelt having the lowest depth among others. The citizens of Lostbelts lived in a normal and quiet life, but they were isolated from the Emperor's technological wonders. Genesis Destruction Cycle: Yuga Kshetra *'Formerly Known As:' Genesis Destruction Cycle ■■ ■■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' The Black Final God **'Referring:' Arjuna Alter (not featured on the banner) *'Crypter:' Scandinavia Peperoncino *'Place:' India *'Time:' ?.?. 11900 *'Servant:' Archer (Ashwatthama) *'Lostbelt King:' Berserker (Arjuna Alter) *'Status:' Erased *'Depth:' A The Indian Lostbelt was diverged in 11900 ?.?. at the "Cycle of Creation and Destruction". The bizarre date was originated from the which the fourth Lostbelt used as it's sole time measurement. Mahā-Yugas are composed of 12000 'Deva years' or almost 4.5 million years normally. In this world, the gods of the Hindu pantheonnote fused together into one "perfect" deity, later revealed to be the Lostbelt version of Arjuna known as Arjuna Alter. Ruling as the Lostbelt King, Arjuna Alter then sped up the Yuga cycle to run it's course every 10 days in his desire to remove anything that could be considered "evil" from it, each cycle deleting elements from the world entirely with no chance of reincarnation. The cycle slowly reshaped the Lostbelt to Arjuna Alter's view of "utopia" with plans to extend it across the entire galaxy and then the universe. The fusion of the predominant Hindu Gods had caused the Lostbelt nearly godless, causing the Lostbelt version of Kama, who managed to escape and caused a Singularity named Tokugawa Labyrinth, transformed into Beast III-L after taken over by her inner evil, Mara, who became dominant since there were no god to oversee her. Kirschtaria Wodime's Lostbelt *'Subtitle:' The Day God Is Shot Down *'Crypter:' Kirschtaria Wodime *'Place:' Atlantic Ocean & Mount Olympus *'Time:' 12000 B.C. *'Servants:' Lancer (Caenis) and two other Divine Spirits *'Lostbelt King:' (unknown) (implied to be Zeus) *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' A+ Kirschtaria's Lostbelt, also known as the Atlantic Lostbelt and the Greek Lostbelt, has the largest scale of all seven Lostbelts. It is diverged in 12,000 BC. Something special about this Lostbelt is that it's so large, it's broken up in to two parts, with Atlantis being the first while Olympus will be the second. Kirschtaria has three Divine Spirit Servants (including Caenis), supposedly some of the most powerful summoned by the Crypters, and his Lostbelt's tree already covers 80% of the world's surface with its roots. Kirschtaria is on good term with Zeus, the King of Olympian Gods, who was suggested to be the King of Atlantic Lostbelt, though it still remained a mystery whether this version of Zeus was a Lostbelt King or not. This was around the same time of Fate/Extella: The Umbral Star, where the Velber arrived in the Solar System and Sefar slaughtered the original God Concepts, the Twelve Pillars, beginning the decline of the Age of Gods. Atlantis: Ocean in the Age of Titans The first part of Greek Lostbelt is in the form of a giant ocean city where the Age of Gods is described to have proceeded into the present, the gods in question being the ancient Greek Gods. In this Lostbelt, it was implied that Poseidon perished and new forces began to rise in order to take his place. Olympus: Interstellar City Mountains The Lostbelt version of Mount Olympus is revealed to be the real center of the Greek Lostbelt, where the Olympian Gods and the fifth Fantasy Tree reside. In this version of Mount Olympus, the Olympians managed to defeat Sefar and maintained their rule. When Zeus decided to expand the Age of Gods to further their reign, Hephaestus, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Hestia, Ares opposed him and got destroyed in the resulting war. Zeus survived alongside Artemis, Poseidon (at the time still active), Demeter, Aphrodite and Hera, and continued to rule the world. They advanced their powers and technology to the point where they redefined the concepts of Gods and fully became machines, with powerful divine nanomachines being used as Authorities. Round Table Territory ■■■■■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' The Day the Star is Born *'Crypter:' Beryl Gut *'Place:' Arthurian Britain *'Time:' 500 A.D. *'Servant:' Assassin (unknown) *'Lostbelt King:' Unknown (presumably a version of Artoria/Arthur Pendragon) *'Status:' Crumbling *'Depth:' EX The sixth Lostbelt, where Beryl resides, is a Britain that diverged from 500 AD within "Round Table Territory". The inner workings of his Lostbelt are still a secret to all. According to Kirschtaria, the British Lostbelt is something that by nature simply doesn't "fit" the planet, and so it's Difference Depth cannot be measured, hence the EX rank. It also apparently contains something capable of threatening the Alien God. By the time when Chaledea crew is heading towards the Atlantic Lostbelt, however, Beryl already manipulated this Lostbelt's Round Table Knights to chop down its Fantasy Tree and fled, leaving this Lostbelt crumbling. However, for some reason, the British Lostbelt still seems to exist, with its edge still visible, even though by no doubt it is falling down slowly. ■■ Forest ■■ ■■■·■■■■■ *'Subtitle:' Unknown *'Crypter:' Daybit Sem Void *'Place:' South America *'Time:' Unknown *'Servant:' Grand Berserker (unknown) *'Lostbelt King:' (unknown) *'Status:' Existing *'Depth:' A++ The seventh Lostbelt where Daybit residing is located somewhere in South America and diverged sometime during the B.C. era. The inner workings of Daybit's Lostbelt are still a secret, but it is close to collapse because its version of humanity is nearly extinct. There is somehow no sign of a Fantasy Tree being detected. Gallery Administration Crypters Kadock Zemurpus.png|Kadoc Zemlupus Ophelia Famulthorone.png|Ophelia Phamrsolone (deceased) Hinako akuta.png|Hinako Akuta Scandinavia Peperoncino.png|Scandinavia Peperoncino Kirschtaria wodime.png|Kirschtaria Wodime (leader) Beryl gut.png|Beryl Gut Daybit.png|Daybit Sem Void Crypters' Servants Anyaportrait4.png|Caster (Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova), Kadoc's Servant (deceased) SaberSigurdStage4.jpg|Saber (Sigurd), Ophelia's Servant (deceased) LancerCaenis.png|Lancer (Caenis), Kirschtaria's Servant Lostbelt Kings Ivanport4.png|Rider (Ivan the Terrible) (deceased). ScathachSkadi4.png|Caster (Scathach-Skadi) (deceased). 不死鸟归于大地.png|Ruler (Qin Shi Huang) (deceased). BerserkerArjunaAlterStage1.webp.jpg|Berserker (Arjuna Alter). Lostbelts Anastasia map.png|Map of the Russian Lostbelt. Gotterdammerung map.jpg|Map of the Norse Lostbelt. LostbeltMap.jpg|The Map of the World that showed all of the Lostbelts' locations. Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Lairs Category:Alternate Reality Villainy Category:Elementals Category:Contradictory Category:Hell-Dimensions